


Finding His Way

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [171]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Kind of Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Slash, The Hale Fire, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/19/18: “nap, flower, swim”This is about as canon-compliant as I've ever gotten, with some Sterek added. I'm never canon-compliant but writing all these drabbles, I guess I should try everything at least once.





	Finding His Way

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/19/18: “nap, flower, swim”
> 
> This is about as canon-compliant as I've ever gotten, with some Sterek added. I'm never canon-compliant but writing all these drabbles, I guess I should try everything at least once.

_After their little swim in the lake Derek stretches out on its bank to dry in the sun. Stiles offers him a wildflower before laying beside him._

Derek opens his eyes to burnt surroundings, blackened wood, smoke-stained walls. He’s been sleeping, upright, only for a few minutes but he’s counting it a nap.

With scent of char in his nose even past where Laura’s buried, Derek walks to the Preserve. His brief sleep spared him nightmares, but wind in the treetops sounds to him like familiar, very distant howls.

Derek must ignore them, seeking an inconspicuous route to Stiles’s house.


End file.
